We Brothers Halliwell
by Kia - Kawaii princess
Summary: A look into the brotherly relationship that is Chris and Wyatt Halliwell past, present and future.


We, Brothers Halliwell

Prologue

"Leo!" Piper yelled, furious.

"He won't come, he's an elder now. I'm your new whitelighter so deal," Chris announced dismissably.

It hadn't even been half an hour since the Titans had been defeated and already trouble was brewing. This time however it had nothing to do with anything demonic, but the Charmed ones' new whitelighter. None of the girls were very happy with Leo's transition, not only had they lost their husband/brother-in-law, but they were stuck with the mysterious whitelighter from the future, until further notice at least.

"Grr, you look here future boy! If you know what's good for you," Piper yelled, cut off by Wyatt as his cries rung through the manor, "You haven't heard the last of me!"

Chris allowed a smile to appear on his face when Piper turned her back to calm down Wyatt, some things never change. With that thought Chris orbed out in a mass of blue swirls.

That night Chris orbed back into the manor undetected. He knew he was taking a huge risk entering the manor at this time of night without his mother and aunts' permission, but it was necassary in order for him to change his future. Walking up to Wyatt's crib, Chris couldn't help but feel nervous. Hell, the last time Chris had seen Wyatt, seen his brother, was, well Chris couldn't even remember it was so long ago.

Looking over the edge of Wyatt's crib Chris couldn't help but gasp, Wyatt was the picture of innocence. His golden blonde hair brushing over his face as he whimpered quietly in his sleep. This was Wyatt, this was his brother, the brother he could barely remember, and yet could never forget. Chris leant over to stroke Wyatt's golden curls, it was comforting just being next to his brother, the brother he had always admired.

"...What happened to you?" Chris whispered, a sigh escaping his lips.

Upon hearing the unfamiliar voice Wyatt stirred in his sleep, until he was looking up, eyes wide in fear, at the source of his disruption. Panic running through him, it was only a matter of seconds before Wyatt had his sheild up. He screamed desperately for his mommy, fear pouring off him in waves. Chris could feel it too and had orbed out of the manor after a quick goodbye before Piper ran through the door, ready for a fight.

"Are you sure? I mean I can just cancel, in fact that's what I'll do, nevermind," Piper rushed out in a panic.

"No! You need this, it'll be fine. I'll look after Wyatt, you'll go on a date. It's all good, now go!" Pheobe stated firmly taking Wyatt from Piper's grasp.

"Oh alright I'm going, I'm going," Piper said closing the front door as she walked out.

"Chris!" Pheobe yelled to the ceiling. In a matter of seconds Chris orbed in, covered in mud.

"Urg, I'm not even gonna ask, look can you do me a huge favour and look after Wyatt."

"Well, actually-," Chris started, as Wyatt was forced into his hands.

"Thanks I really appreciate it," Pheobe yelled running out through the front door, almost forgetting her keys.

"...but, I," Chris stuttered dumbfound at how this could have happened,"I guess it's just you and me then Wyatt." Wyatt looked up at Chris before orbing to the couch and raising his sheild. At this action Chris let out a large sigh, he had really thought they were getting somewhere.

Chris walked over to the couch Wyatt was sitting at and put the T.V. on. After surfing the channels for a while he decided there was nothing on and was about to turn it off when Wyatt interupted him.

"Wiggles!" Wyatt yelled bouncing up and down in his excitement, his sheild falling with his concentraion now focused on the colourful dancing men.

"...You have got to be kidding me."

After the torturous half an hour the Wiggles was finally over. Chris had brought the Book of Shadows down from the attic and was contently reading up on Werewolves when he felt a tug on his sleeve. Looking down he saw Wyatt staring up at him with huge blue eyes.

"What's up kid?" Chris asked putting the tome on the couch.

"'m 'ungwy" Wyatt replied shyly, biting his lip. He had his head bent, looking down at his feet. With the Wiggles over it appeared Wyatt lost his temperary burst of confidence and was again just as nervous as before. He looked up suddenly at hearing a chuckle above him.

"Alright then, lets get you something to eat."

Well there you go so far it's just a prologue but with any luck(and a few reviews) it'll soon be a ligitimate fic! I hope you guys like it, it's gonna be a small-ish fic maybe only 4 or 5 chapters. Basically it revolves around the relationship between Chris and Wyatt. This first chapter is just a taster really but eventually i hope to deal with the relationship between Chris and Wyatt in the future after Chris dies. But yeah review and I'll do my best to give you guys what you want, make suggestions, compliment, constructively critize, it's up to you.

Oh by the way for anybody who hasn't noticed thus far I've recently changed my e-mail so if anybody tries to contact me you'll find my new e-mail on my bio. Thanks heaps and long live Chris.


End file.
